


Okay

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: "Please. Come with us."
Kudos: 4





	Okay

The war had been over for a while, not so long that your scars had faded, but long enough that you had discovered a new version of normal. You were alone in the small encampment that you and your friends had created.

You had enough food to last through one more winter, since you had been drying and packing for five, but you weren’t sure what you were going to do after that. 

Concentrating, you lift a barrel of water on the other side of the room and store it in the second layer of shelving in your roof. You manage the stew over the open fire with one hand as you secure the water container with a flick of your wrist. 

You remember how scared you were, the day you discovered your abilities. It had been during a training exercise with your squadron, your second family after you were taken from your parents by the First Order. In a panic, you had sent debris flying at your commanding officer, killing her instantly. That was the moment that your team decided to defect. You ran into the hills, ditching your stormtrooper uniforms in a nearby cave and starting a new life. You had been instrumental in the construction of what was now your home (once you had mastered your abilities, of course).

As you stir your lamb and roots, you notice a commotion on the top of the hill near where your well is. You throw a little bit of water on your fire, not putting it out but just adjusting it to be a little smaller, and venture outside. 

With a blaster strapped to your side, you hop your small fence. As your feet hit the ground, a deep masculine voice shouts at you, “Hands in the air!” 

You pivot slowly in search of the voice with your hands raised. The owner is masked and holds an old trooper blaster, pointed directly at your head. “Who are you?” he demands. 

You give him your name. “Have I done something wrong?” 

“We found Stormtrooper gear in the caves near your camp. Where are they?” 

“Isn’t the First Order dead?” 

“Answer the question.” 

You aren’t sure who’s side this figure it on, so you decide on honesty. “My friends and I. The uniforms were ours. We’re defectors.” 

The man lowers his gun and takes off his mask. “I was too. I’m Finn.” He extends a calloused hand for you to shake. “Poe, it’s all clear down here!” Finn shouts. 

Three other people come out of the shadows, guns lowered. One retracts the yellow blade that could only be one thing, “Jedi.” 

The woman smiles, “I’m Rey.”

The other’s introduce themselves. You recognize the General’s voice from the battle at Exegol. “Pleasure to finally meet you, General.” 

“Please, Poe is just fine.” his handshake is firm. “We were worried that a First Order squadron had settled here. There’s still unrest. I hope we didn’t cause too much trouble.” 

“Not at all, General. I’m happy you’re crushing the last of the First Order. They took so many lives.” You smile at the warriors around you, “Want some stew?” 

“We wouldn’t want to impose.” Rey answers.

You shake your head, “Please. Anything for the Resistance.” 

You’re not sure what came over you to invite them in, perhaps the lack of company or the feeling that you owe them a debt, but you are adding more meat and vegetables to your stew and passing around your homemade juice. 

“Thank you.” Finn murmurs.

“Will the others be back soon?” One of the officers asks.

You smile, thinking of your friends, “No. It’s just me.” 

He ducks his head, cheeks red as he mumbles, “There were six uniforms.”

“There used to be six of us. Four of us came to Exegol. Now… well, now it’s just me.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Poe reaches out a comforting hand to your back. 

“Thank you.” As you turn to face him, you tip his blaster off the seat next to him. You catch it before it hits the ground without using your hands. 

“You’re force sensitive?” Rey stands, watching you place the blaster on the ground. 

It’s your turn to duck your head and blush, “Is that what it’s called?” 

“Yes. It’s a Jedi power.” 

“I…” A Jedi power? You thought it was just a by-product of your upbringing (or lack thereof). Something wrong with you, but also something that had allowed you and your friends to live peacefully. 

“Come back with us.” Rey crosses to you, “Train with me. Let’s see what you can do.” 

“I’m force sensitive too. I’ve been working with Rey, and I don’t even have that kind of control.” Finn says, “Imagine what you could do, working with the Jedi that the Skywalkers trained.” 

You look outside, taking everything in. The fields. Your small grain farm. Your sheep. Everything that you built. 

Rey moves to your side, “It’s okay to miss them.” You’re not sure who she lost, but her voice is thick with emotion. “They are with you. Always. Even if you aren’t here.” 

You look at Rey, at her soft eyes, and think that they two of you might be friends. Hearing her words, you feel light. 

“Please.” she touches your arm, “Come with us.”

“Okay.” 


End file.
